One Step to Forever
by xGoldxRosex
Summary: Amu and the gang take a trip to a villa for three whole weeks! Find out what happens in these magical three weeks, Romance? Drama? Tears? maybe even an Amuto kiss? ;P  Amuto, Rimahiko, Kaiya, Kutau, and Tadulu    :   R&R!
1. Holiday!

One Step to Forever

Chapter 1; Holiday!

* * *

><p>Emma; well hello there everyone, hope you are all doing well ((: Okay so the other night I had a dream about the cast of Shugo Chara all going on a trip together! And it was so sweet of the Amuto parts I dreamt, so I decided to share it with you all ((:<p>

Amu; is this going to be another tragic story?

Emma; surprisingly, it isn't! It's romance and comedy this time ;)

Ikuto; this isn't going to be funny at all…

Emma; Probably not, but there's loads of Amuto in it ;P

Ikuto; LET'S READ IT! ;P

Amu; Emma does not own Shugo Chara! ;P

* * *

><p>Amu's POV<p>

The bus screamed at me from outside as I packed the last thing into my suitcase; which was stuffed with clothes, accessories, and miscellaneous items which I probably wouldn't need. I couldn't wait to be finally away from this city and relax with my friends by the sea. I'm still surprised that my dad of all people let me go off on this trip even though it meant spending three whole weeks with my friends which included five boys. I'm glad to get out the house for a while and spend some quality time with my friends.

The only downside is that after the three weeks are over I have to say goodbye to Ikuto, who is leaving to find his father who could be anywhere on this whole world right now. I admired Ikuto though for what he was doing, even though deep down there was a pain that ached at the thought that I would never see him again. I would just enjoy the next three weeks and when the time came for goodbye I would be ready to stand up and face it.

And if you haven't guessed already I was going on a trip to a villa owned by Easter, which they gladly let us use for the next few weeks, along with Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Kairi, Ikuto, Utau, Yaya, Rima and Lulu, who had just came back to Japan a few weeks ago. Spending a whole three weeks with them all was going to be amazing; I could just feel the excitement beaming inside me. I couldn't wait to relax for the next few weeks with no stress from homework, x-eggs or Easter.

If only I had known what was truly going to happen though, I have to ask myself, would I still have gone?

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

As Amu rushed outside after saying goodbye to her family, she quickly ran onto the bus to find only one empty seat; the seat next to Ikuto. It was a ten seater bus; I guess it's what you call a mini bus. Tadase sat beside Kukai, Rima next to Nagihiko, Yaya next to Kairi, Utau next to Lulu, and then there was Ikuto who sat all by himself. Amu sighed and took her seat beside Ikuto as the bus started to drive off.

"Hi, Ikuto" Amu greeted him as he did the same back. She was expecting him to say some stupid comment and make her blush like always but surprisingly for most of the journey he sat listening to his iPod and the other time he spent sleeping. The bus ride was mostly boring for Amu, who sat and was also entertained by the company of her brand new iPod touch. She also chatted away to everyone else but soon, since the bus ride lasted nine hours, everyone was asleep.

She didn't know why but Amu was incapable to sleep even the slightest second whilst on a bus, and so while everyone else drifted off into the land of sweet dreams she just quietly listened to her iPod. Well that was until a certain blue haired cat awoke.

"Are we there yet?" he yawned as he quietly sat up and looked at the golden orbs that were staring right back at him.

"Still another half an hour till we get there" Amu stated as she turned and looked at the sleeping passengers. Ikuto didn't say anything else; he simply looked out of the window like he was trying to avoid talking to Amu.

"What's wrong?" she asked as his eyes turned from the scenery to her bubble gum hair.

"What makes you think there's anything wrong?" he asked but he didn't expect an answer. And that's exactly what he got; nothing. Amu sat there unable to answer. Ikuto sighed and whispered that he was going back to sleep, and so without another word he was back in the world of dreams and Amu was stuck in reality all alone.

It wasn't long before half an hour was up and they had all arrived safely at their destination. Amu felt relieved to finally breathe fresh air and to walk on the solid ground. "Finally!" Amu praised as everyone else heavily walked through the doors still wanting to sleep more. Utau woke herself up and declared, "I have an idea!" as everyone suddenly looked at her like they were full of energy once again.

"Well there is five rooms, and ten of us. In each room there is 2 beds so that means we have to share with someone." Everyone just stared at her; they already knew this. Utau dismissed this and continued, "Well since it's that way then let's all play a game!" She suddenly brought out her 7up bottle which she was drinking during the bus journey.

"Spin the bottle!" She declared as everyone in the room's eyes widened. Firstly, we all disagreed but after more explaining we accepted.

"It's simple, spin the bottle and whoever it lands on will be the person you share rooms with for the next three weeks!" Utau praised her idea as she explained it.

Yaya insisted on spinning first, so after we all sat in a circle acting like a bunch of kids at a party who were playing pass the parcel she took the first shot at spinning the bottle. It spun round and round and soon stopped at…Kairi!

Yaya moaned, "I don't wanna spend three weeks living with a guy!" much to the despair of Kairi.

Next to spin with Utau who got Kukai with much luck. Utau and Kukai had been going out for a couple of months now, but kept it secret from the rest of the group. They both smiled at each other as they both walked to the other end of the room, out of the way.

After Utau it was Rima's turn to spin, and she got Nagihiko which she was angry about. "Rima, calm down" Nagihiko sweat dropped.

Now it was Amu's turn. "Please be anyone but Ikuto!" she prayed to herself. Let's just say it wasn't a lucky day for her…

So the room assignments went as follows;

Kukai with Utau, Kairi with Yaya, Nagihiko with Rima, Lulu with Tadase and lastly…Amu with Ikuto.

* * *

><p>Kukai's Diary<p>

This was just how I had wanted it to end up! There was nobody else I would want to have spent three weeks with in the same room. Besides this way we could have our contests and it will be easier to date in secret!

* * *

><p>Utau's Diary<p>

I knew this would work out…These next few weeks were going to be amazing! Hopefully Amu doesn't find out about Ikuto…

* * *

><p>Kairi's Diary<p>

I wish I was with Amu, but I guess I will have to make do with Yaya. This is going to be one loud three weeks, why did I even agree to come?

* * *

><p>Yaya's Diary<p>

YAY! Yaya gets to spend three weeks with Kairi; I hope he doesn't find out that I have a huge crush on him! Oops that was supposed to be a secret, don't tell anyone, kay'?

* * *

><p>Nagihiko's Diary<p>

Okay, from today starts my master plan…no matter what happens I will confess to Rima! Now I even get to share a room with her…

* * *

><p>Rima's Diary<p>

Why did I end up with the cross dressing purple head? Oh well…This could be fun (:

* * *

><p>Amu's Diary<p>

There was NO WAY that I would be spending three whole weeks with that pervert as my roommate! Still he does seem different than usual…I wonder what's up with him…

* * *

><p>Ikuto's Diary<p>

…This is not going to end well…

* * *

><p>Emma; Okay, well I lied before because I guess I just can't write a story without tragedy so please BEWARE ;P<p>

Ikuto; This whole secret thing of mine, what is it? :S

Emma; That would be telling… ;P

Amu; …

Emma; What is it? :S

Amu; ! YOU PUT ME IN A ROOM WITH A PERVERT! :O

Emma; you stayed in the same room before? You even shared a bed! ;)

Ikuto; good times ;)

Amu; Pervert! :O

Ikuto; Review! ((:


	2. I Can't Say

**One Step to Forever**

Chapter 2; I can't say

* * *

><p>Emma; thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter!<p>

Ikuto; people actually reviewed your story? :O

Emma; yes, it was a good story!/dream ;P

Ikuto; suuuuuuure, and by the way where's Amu?

Emma; Oh yeah, she's on a date…

Ikuto; WITH WHO?

Emma; Tadase

Ikuto; WHAT?

Emma; APRIL FOOLS! ;P

Ikuto; April fools was last week, dumbass

Emma; Well I'm pretending it's today ;P

Ikuto; whatever, let's just read the story so I can go and find Amu…

Emma; fine…I do not own Shugo Chara! ((:

* * *

><p>Emma; I realized after uploading that I forgot to add in Tadase and lulu's diary entries so I will add them here ((:<p>

* * *

><p>Tadase's Diary<p>

I wish I was sharing a room with Amu…she has to spend three weeks with Ikuto…it's not fair! I've never really talked to lulu before though…maybe I'll make a new friend!

* * *

><p>Lulu's Diary<p>

Well Well Well…looks like I'm sharing rooms with the 'prince'. This is going to be one boring three weeks. I miss paris :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

The villa had everything; a games room, a gym, a dining area with a huge table that could seat forty people, a swimming pool in the basement, five large rooms with an ensuite bathroom, two living rooms, one huge kitchen, and one large bathroom. Each room was decorated almost the same with two large double beds at each side of the room, a flat screen TV with sky+ HD in every room, A mini fridge stocked with snacks and drinks, A couch that sat in front of the TV, A Wii console with loads of games, and the best part was a door in each room that lead to a huge walk in closet filled with designer clothes, shoes and accessories which they all could wear for the next three weeks.

There were five rooms; one on the bottom floor, three on the second floor and one on the top. Ikuto and I got the room at the top which was right next to the games room. Ikuto carried my suitcase up for me being the kind person that he is, wait…Ikuto is never kind…I wonder what's wrong with him…

Kukai and Utau got the one on the bottom floor right next to the kitchen, and everyone else got the rooms on the second floor.

As I finished unpacking everything, I headed outside to the yard which was huge, since I was standing there and couldn't see where it ended. I could smell the sea that was close by and I could see the blue colour of the sea in the distance. It felt like a dream, but it was reality…that I was sure of.

"Amu" A gentle yet sweet voice called from behind. I knew all too well who it was without even turning round…

"Hey Tadase" I greeted as I turned to face him. He starting walking in the direction of the never ending garden and gestured me to follow, as I did.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as we continued walking.

"Yes, it's like a wonderful dream! So do you and Lulu get along well?" I asked as he suddenly stopped.

"She never talked to me once, we entered the room, she dumped her stuff then she dived out the room as fast as she could. I don't think she likes me very well…" he explained.

"That's silly; I don't think there's anyone who doesn't like you. It's impossible considering how nice you are" I smiled. We continued walking up the garden; still yet to see the end of it.

"I wonder what will happen over the next few weeks." I thought out loud. Tadase suddenly stopped once again as he turned back towards me.

"No matter what happens Amu, I want you to remember something" Tadase continued, "I love you"

My cheeks blushed a little at this, although I was sort of getting used to him saying it all the time.

"I-I lo-l…I mean thank you" I tried to say it but no matter how hard I tried the words just didn't come out.

"I see" he whispered then started to walk away. I could tell he was upset, I would be too. He always told me he loved me, every day in fact sometimes even twice a day, and then there's me that doesn't say anything back other than blush, I don't know why I can't say those words to him, maybe it was because I just wasn't ready? Or maybe it was something else?

I slowly walked back to the villa as I kept asking myself why. I felt bad that he could say it so many times yet I can't even say it once.

I could say 'I like you' a million times, but why not love?

As I sat in the living room soon I was joined by the company of Utau, Lulu and Rima.

"How's it going?" Lulu asked as I sighed.

"Things could be better I guess" as these words slipped it made my friend more curious about what was going on.

"What is it?" Rima asked.

"Nothing, just don't get why I can't say I love you to Tadase!" I moaned to the rest.

Utau smirked, "Maybe it's because you love someone else" Amu blushed at this, "As if there's someone else!"

"I think Utau is right, Amu" Lulu interrupted my thoughts.

I blushed, "W-What? Who else could I possibly love?"

Utau smirked, "Let me think, he has blue hair and he goes by the name of I-ku-to" she pronounced each syllable of his name with emphasis.

"W-WHAT? AS IF I C-COULD LOVE THAT PERVERT?" I screamed at the top of my voice.

"I think you do" Rima added.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As Amu and her friends were chatting away about if she did or did not love Ikuto there was one angry boy listening in from the staircase.

"What are you doing Tadase?" Kairi asked as he walked down the staircase and found Tadase snooping on the girls' conversation.

"N-nothing" he sighed as he walked up the stairs like he had just found out something very depressing, which he did.

Kairi just shrugged his shoulders and continued down the stairs where he was met with caramel hair.

"Yaya, shouldn't you still be unpacking all the sweets you brought?" he asked as she smiled and explained, "I finished, let's hang out! We never hang out!" she proclaimed.

"Sorry Yaya, I need to do something" he answered as he slowly started to walk away but Yaya held him back.

"You're lying, c'mon please!" she pouted and it was impossible to walk away from her begging.

"Okay, I guess I could spare a little time" he sighed as Yaya excitedly dragged Kairi down the stairs to the swimming pool.

* * *

><p>"You're going down!" Utau proclaimed as she glared at Kukai who stood at the other side of the games room. It's only natural that that's where you would find them, since they are both way over competitive.<p>

"Is that anyway to speak to your boyfriend?" he winked as Utau blushed.

"Whatever, you're still going down" she smiled as he did the same.

"Okay, let's make a bet! If I win you have to kiss me right here" Kukai smirked.

"But if I win you have to tell everyone about us" Utau decided.

"Why do you want everyone to find out so badly? I think it's fun just having a secret of our own" he smiled but she didn't do the same back this time.

"So, a bet is a bet right?" she glared.

"Fine" he smiled, "It doesn't matter anyway since I will be victorious!"

"You are so sure you're going to win?" Utau laughed.

They both glared as they turned and sat down at either ends of the table as Kukai brought the game out.

"Of course I will win, don't you know I'm the master at playing monopoly?" he smirked as they both started playing the game as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

><p>"You're doing it wrong" Nagihiko smiled as he was making dinner with help from Rima.<p>

"I'm doing it right!" she protested as Nagihiko tried to help her.

"Go away! I can do it myself!" she pushed him away as she continued to incorrectly mix together the ingredients for the soup.

"You know you just added a banana to the soup stock?" he sweat dropped.

"It'll make it sweet" she tried to justify her actions but Nagihiko continued to try to help.

Nagihiko was dying to tell Rima about his true feelings to her; he loved her. That's right; he had loved her ever since the first day that he locked eyes with her. But he wasn't sure of her feelings so he was scared, he was torn between whether to tell her or not but the more he waited the more difficult it became to open up his feelings instead of keeping them locked away inside his heart.

"Hey don't put Marshmallows into the soup!" he sweated as he reached over to stop her, when he did their hands touched as their eyes met. And for one whole second they just completely stared at each other, embracing the moment between each other.

But the moment ended quickly as Rima and Nagihiko both realized what they were doing and went straight back to making the soup.

* * *

><p>Lulu entered the room as Tadase was still sulking on his bed. She walked over, "What's up with you?" she asked.<p>

He quickly sat up realizing that she was there and replied, "N-nothing"

"You know, I may not be a mind reader but I can tell there's definitely something wrong" she insisted.

He sighed, "It's Amu" he explained.

"I'm really not a mind reader, so I'm going to need more of an explanation" she sat down beside him.

"It's n-nothing, just wondering if telling her that I love her was a mistake" he whispered not really wanting her to hear.

But she heard…

"Perhaps it was a mistake, but the past is the past and there's nothing we can say or do that will change it. You can't take back what you said to her, but if you regret saying it, then you should tell Amu" she explained.

"Forget it, I knew you wouldn't understand" Tadase sighed as he lay back down on his bed.

Lulu raged that he didn't listen to her and dived straight out of the door again.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I lost…" Utau moaned.<p>

"Oh well, a bet is a bet" Kukai smirked as he pulled Utau into a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

Could it be true? Could I really be in love with Ikuto?

As I sat there on my bed wondering this, a certain cat man walked into the room and made his way to his bed at the other side of the room.

There was definitely something wrong with him, he had been acting strange ever since we came here. I wondered what it was…

I came to the conclusion that he was having a bad day even though in my heart I knew there was more to it than that.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ikuto asked as I swam back to reality.

"I-I was not!" I yelled but he just sighed and turned away.

"Don't shout so loudly" he moaned as he held his head like you did when you had a migraine.

A ding rand through my head as I quickly rushed to his side; he was ill.

"Ikuto!" I yelled but he didn't reply and soon his head fell straight towards the bed as his eyes rolled back.

He fainted…

"Ikuto!" I screamed.

His eyes were open again in a minute, and he slowly sat up from the bed.

"Ikuto! Are you okay?" I yelled but realized that I was too loud and shut myself up.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, "I didn't even realize that you were ill…I should've realized sooner."

"I-I'm fine" he insisted as he sat up.

"You're obviously not fine! You just fainted!" Amu whispered/yelled.

"Look, I'm fine. Let's just leave it at that" he looked at her, and his eyes screamed that he was ill.

"Look, listen to me; we need to get you to a hospital!"

"Yeah…if only a hospital could help…" he sighed.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

"N-Never mind, it's just that I don't want to go, so please just don't take me there. And also please don't tell Utau" he begged. He sure was acting differently.

There was definitely something wrong with him…on a much bigger scale than just a simple migraine…

But what?

* * *

><p>Yaya's Diary<p>

Today was fun! I had great fun at the pool with Kairi! He is such a blast when you get him to stop talking smart people talk for a second! He's so cute too! He's like perfect! If only I could tell him how I feel!

* * *

><p>Kairi's Diary<p>

Okay, I admit it…Yaya's not all that bad or annoying when you spend some time with her…

* * *

><p>Tadase's Diary<p>

Lulu's advice really did give me something to think about though…Did I regret saying that I loved her?

* * *

><p>Lulu's Diary<p>

All that Tadase kid does is moan! I gave him advice and he still moaned! I knew it wasn't going to be any fun going on this trip!

* * *

><p>Nagihiko's Diary<p>

I just need to brave up and tell her! Why do I have to be shy when it came to confessing?

* * *

><p>Rima's Diary<p>

Today…was fun. (: That purple haired cross dresser can have his moments…(:

* * *

><p>Utau's Diary<p>

Why doesn't he want to tell anyone about us? He says it's just to have fun but what if it's something else?

* * *

><p>Kukai's Diary<p>

Why does she want to tell everyone so badly? Doesn't she think it's fun to just have a secret that no one else knows?

* * *

><p>Amu's Diary<p>

What is wrong with Ikuto? I'm really worried… If he's not ill then what else could be wrong with him? I miss the days where he teased me….wait did I actually just write that?

* * *

><p>Ikuto's Diary<p>

She's can't find out…no matter what.

* * *

><p>Emma; So what did you all think? ;P<p>

Kukai; I liked it ;P

Emma; Oh course you would…

Utau; I did too *blush*

Emma; Okay why are you here, where is Amu and Ikuto?

Kukai; Ikuto and Amu are on a date ((:

Emma; oh nice, where to?

Utau; Where do you think, dumbass?

Emma; The amusement park? ;P

Utau; Duh!

Kukai Review!


	3. Brand New Day!

One Step to Forever

Chapter 3; Brand New Day!

* * *

><p>Emma; Helllo! Well since it's been a while and I know you're all dying to read the next chapter xD… I thought I'd skip the intro at the start with me blabbing on, so here it is…and Nagi if you can do the honour…<p>

Nagihiko; Of course, Emma-chan does not own Shugo Chara In any way if she did I would be with Rima….((:

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

It was the next day, I got up pretty earlier, but the first thing I caught when I woke up wasn't someone, or something….It was the fact that a certain blue haired cat was already up and not in the room.

I couldn't help but wonder where he wondered off to so early in the morning. I stretched out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs – still in my pyjamas- to get breakfast.

When I went down I realized that I must have been the only one still sleeping because everyone was already up and gathered around the table eating breakfast, well all except one, could you guess who?

I took my seat and turned to Rima on my left, "Where's Ikuto? He wasn't in the room this morning" I asked but she just shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

I quickly ate my food then hurried upstairs to get dressed, with the question from yesterday still haunting my mind, _'Was I in love with Ikuto?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As Amu left, only Kukai and Nagihiko were left at the table. Rima, Yaya, Lulu, and Utau had gone off to get ready while Kairi and Tadase were off doing who knows what.

"So, Kukai…" Nagihiko knew he was good at giving advice and he really needed advice right now. Kukai turned round to meet with Nagi and his face turned serious for almost a moment.

"What is it?" Kukai smiled.

"I was just you know wondering…How do you c-confess to a girl that you like them?" he mumbled but it was enough for Kukai to understand what he was saying. Kukai eyes dropped.

"You're in love? With who? Spill!" Kukai beamed.

"Oh…It doesn't matter" Kukai took this hint and left it at that, although he couldn't help but be curious.

* * *

><p>Rima had finally gotten dressed into one of the many designer outfits that were in the closet. She had her hair brushed and flowing flawlessly at her sides, as she wore the most beautiful beach dress anyone had ever laid eyes on.<p>

There was a knock at her door and she opened it to find Utau.

"Hey, what's up?" Rima asked leading Utau in the room where Nagihiko was nowhere in sight.

"I need to ask you something" Utau sighed as she sat down on the bed where she was not long joined by Rima herself.

"Well you see I have this friend…And she's dating this guy, but the guy doesn't want anyone to know" she explained/lied. She wanted advice but she also didn't want to let the secret fall, "But she thinks that the reason might be because he's in love with someone else and doesn't want that person to know that he's dating anyone. I really need advice to give her, but I'm not sure what to say, help?" she finally stooped, however this made Rima confused, "Why are you asking me?"

"Well Amu is busy and I'm not sure that Lulu or Yaya would be any help" she explained.

"Well I think your friend should talk to her guy and ask him directly what is going on with him, instead of jumping to stupid conclusions" Rima advised. Utau smiled with a "Thanks"

Utau was happy enough and left the room.

The one thing that Utau needed to do now was talk to Kukai but first…

* * *

><p><strong>Amu's POV<strong>

I was in my room brushing my hair when I heard a loud noise from above, it was then that I realized, so I rushed right up there to the roof, which is where I found him, just hanging out.

"So this is where you've been hiding" I stated as I sat down next to him. He sighed and turned away from me, obviously not wanting to talk, but I needed an answer; I had to know what was wrong with him.

For the next couple of minutes he completely ignored me, and sadness filled up inside him. Maybe he just doesn't like me at all; maybe I should just leave him alone. So many thoughts were rushing through my head at that moment, but soon I finally got him to speak. He made eye contact with me, as he searched through my eyes for something, I didn't know what though.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing wrong, I'm just tired, I didn't get much sleep last night" he stated but I knew that wasn't true. It wasn't just today, he had been acting different for ages now and I needed to know what was wrong…was it something I did, something I said?

How come everything he goes through in life is far too complicated for me to understand?

It wasn't fair how one minute he tells me he loves me and the next he's acting like this. It didn't make sense.

"Have you been eating?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yes" he bluntly stated, making me feel even colder.

"Sorry, I-I'm just worried that something is wrong, I was worried" I explained before running away like the coward I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

After Amu had left, a new voice came from the other direction. He knew all too well who it was.

"You're going to have to tell her sometime, why not now? You can see it to, she's hurting because she thinks you suddenly don't care about her." Utau explained.

"I can't tell her, ever. It's because I care about her that I'll never tell her…I don't want to see her with pain in her eyes" Ikuto sighed.

"She's in pain right now, maybe you can't see it but I certainly can. She thinks you just don't care anymore."

"I know it all, I don't need to hear it out loud" he moaned.

"You're going to hear it out loud anyway; you know that she needs to know. If you don't tell her then I will" Utau declared.

There was a moment of silence before Ikuto whispered, "Fine, I'll tell her. But not now."

"You have three days, either you tell her in that time or I will. I swear the moment that three days is up, I'm telling her" she declared but suddenly burst out crying and pulled Ikuto into a hug.

"Utau…" he sympathized as he hugged her back. He knew why she did that, he knew all too well.

"Promise me you'll be okay?" Utau cried.

"I promise" he smiled as they broke apart.

* * *

><p>Amu sighed as she dumped her face into her pillow, today had been a long day.<p>

A single tear fell from her eye, she didn't know why; that was the strange part.

'_There's definitely something wrong with him'_ she thought to herself.

She didn't know what, but she knew that whatever it was, Ikuto was in pain. She wanted to be there for him, she wanted to hug him tight and tell him everything is going to be okay. All she wanted was to remove the sadness from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Tadase's Diary<p>

Today was very…boring :(

* * *

><p>Lulu's Diary<p>

I swear if that kid bothers me with his stupid love problems again, I will punch him where it hurts… -.-#

* * *

><p>Kairi's Diary<p>

Spent another day with Yaya…that girl dragged me everywhere! I'm exhausted…why did she take me shopping?

* * *

><p>Yaya's Diary<p>

Today was very fun! I made Kairi go shopping with me! Hehe xD

* * *

><p>Nagihiko's Diary<p>

It's day 2 and I'm still no further into my plan to win Rima…

* * *

><p>Rima's Diary<p>

Utau thinks I don't know, but she made it too obvious…it has to be Kukai and her…I always had a hunch about those two…they seemed to spend a little too much time together…

* * *

><p>Kukai's Diary<p>

I wonder where Utau went after dinner… I wonder who Nagihiko is in love with?...Maybe Amu? He was Nadeshiko before…hmm I wonder (:

* * *

><p>Utau's Diary<p>

Okay I have two problems…1. Kukai and 2. Ikuto…Ikuto knew he had to tell Amu…and I am not going to back down, as soon as the three days are up, I'm telling her, no matter how she may take it; she deserves to know. As for Kukai he is going to tell me the truth…whether he likes it or not...

* * *

><p>Amu's Diary<p>

I wonder where Tadase was all day, I didn't see him around…I have the strangest feeling he's avoiding me… As for Ikuto, I don't know what to think anymore… :/

* * *

><p>Ikuto's Diary<p>

How am I going to tell her?…I know how she will take the news, I don't want to see that expression on her delicate face…

* * *

><p>Emma; REIVEW ((: That simple 6 letter word will make me day better ((:<p> 


End file.
